nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
CYOC Land List
This page contains a list of the lands, territories, and celestial bodies (both real and fictitious) each player of Create Your Own Country owns. This list is unofficial and cannot be guaranteed to be 100% accurate. The goal of this list is for players to keep their own list updated, ensuring it is as accurate as possible. See also the list by IRL Countries The list is in alphabetical order by username. This list can be useful for determining if a land is already claimed. Use CTRL + F to search to see which lands are already claimed. Some countries are claimed by multiple people, which will be indicated by parenthesis following the country's name. For example, Djinn Spell owns Canada (mainland) and Sirjoseph9 owns Canada (northern islands). Individually claimed states/provinces can be listed by themselves, though. Instances where two people claim the same piece of land will be written in bold. Fictional lands are indicated with "(fic)". EDITING RULES: Please keep the list neat and orderly. Follow the same pattern as other people have. If you hyperlink your name, make sure it links to your CYOC country's page, not your username's page, because many players are active in games other than CYOC. If you delete a user from this list, please state who and why in the comments section. Thank you! Usernames 0-9 123xyz8 *Canary Islands, Spain *Easter Island, Chile *Iceland *Indonesia *Israel *Lebanon *Malaysia *South Carolina, USA *Taiwan *Turkey *America Usernames A-M Acedogz222 * Aicy *Alabama, USA *'Australia (all but Victoria, Melville Island and Tasmania)' *'Croatia (also claimed by Galaman)' *Hungary *Ivory Coast *Jordan *Kiribati *Louisiana, USA *Mississippi, USA *Nauru *New Mexico, USA *New Zealand *Oklahoma, USA *Palau *Tennessee, USA *Texas, USA *'Thailand (Was shared by me with so many people, you'll never find out who owns it. I own the majority though.)' ArchaicChaos *Puerto Rico, USA Attacker732 *Colorado, USA *Wyoming, USA D Chip *Djibouti *Eritrea *North Dakota, USA *Slovakia *South Dakota, USA Danokozmo *Gough Island *Kansas, USA *Rytom System (4 major planets, a Gas Giant, and about 60 moons) Darknis133 * dFexz *Belize *'Burundi' (''Also claimed by Nuts330)'' *Central African Republic *Chad *El Salvador *Honduras *Niger *Nigeria *North Carolina, USA *South Sudan *Sudan *Uganda Djinn Spell *Bangladesh *Canada (mainland) *Connecticut, USA *Egypt *Greece *Ireland *Italy *Maine, USA (all but Ram island) *Mars (planet) *Massachusetts, USA *Mexico (Yucatan peninsula) *New Hampshire, USA *Oregon, USA *Poland *Rhode Island, USA *Sweden *Vermont, USA *Washington, USA E Chip *Antarctica *Bhutan *Charon (moon of Pluto) *China *Denmark *Federated States of Micronesia *Guam, USA *Hydra (moon of Pluto) *India (northern) *Iraq *Jamaica *Marshall Islands *Montana, USA *Nix (moon of Pluto) *Pluto (dwarf planet) *Russia (Kamchatka peninsula) *Sierra Leone *South Africa j68Flyby * California * Baja California (the Mexican state) * Vietnam * Singapore * Laos * Burma (excluding naval bases owned by Porschestan) *Spratly Islands * Midway Atoll * New Caledonia * French Polynesia * Samoa * Solomon Isalnds * Tanicia (Home Planet, fictional) * New Canlar (Moon of Tanicia, fictional) * 65% of Pacifica (Moon of Tanicia, fictional) * Mining Colony (Moon of Tanicia, fictional) * Castrum (Planet, Fictional) * Pelorum (Moon of Castrum, fictional) * Parth (Moon of Castrum, fictional) Founded1992 *Liberia Galaman *Cape Verde *'Croatia (also claimed by Aicy)' *East Timor *West Timor *Ghana *Melville Island, Australia *Papua New Guinea *Tasmania, Australia *'Thailand (also claimed by Aicy)' *A small cloud of galactic dust (fic) *A planet orbiting the cloud of galactic dust, called Eardlufu (fic) Howdia *Albania Hungry292 *Armenia *Azerbaijan *Georgia *Grenada Lilninjabro6 *Madagascar * Ethiopia *Somalia *Kenya *Zambia *Zimbabwe *Mozambique *Tanzania *Rwanda *Mayotte *Swaziland (Reserved for Noobs) *Comros (Reserved for Noobs) *Glorloso Island (Reserved for Noobs) (Overseas Territories) *El Salvador *Honduras Legless562 *35% of Gliese 581g Margerald (AKA: Incubusss) *Baker Island *Dione (moon of Saturn) *Enceladus (moon of Saturn) *Howland Island *Iapetus (moon of Saturn) *Jarvis Island *Johnston Atoll *Kingman Reef *Niue *Palmyra Atoll *Pandora (moon of Saturn) *Rhea (moon of Saturn) *Saturn (planet) *Tethys (moon of Saturn) *Titan (moon of Saturn) *Wallis and Futuna Usernames N-Z Nuts330 *Arkansas, USA *'Burundi' (also claimed by dFexz) *Cambodia *Cameroon *Nepal Porsche102 (AKA: Allahu Akbar) *Afghanistan *Costa Rica *India (eastern part) *Kazakhstan *Kyrgyzstan *Pakistan *Tajikistan *Turkmenistan *Uzbekistan Princess Fay *Virgin Islands Shing *Australia (state of Victoria) *Europa *Callisto *Ganymede *Io *Dentera (fic) *New Belozay (fic) *Korea, North *Korea, South *Syria Sithlord Man *Alaska, USA (mainland) *Angola *Belarus *Botswana *Bulgaria *Democratic Republic of the Congo *Iran *Latvia (Reserved for New players, Under Administration) *Lithuania (Reserved for New players, Under Administration) *Moldova *''Mongolia'' (Reserved for New players, Under Administration) *Namibia *Romania *Russia (Caucasus region) *Serbia *Ukraine (all but Chernobyl) Sirjoseph9 *Alaska, USA (Aleutian islands) *Algeria *American Samoa *'Australia (Australian Capital Territory and outlying islands)' *Bahamas *Canada (northern islands) *Cayman Islands *Cyprus *Czech Republic *Dominican Republic *Finland *Florida, USA (Florida keys) *Greenland *Haiti *Libya *Maine, USA (Ram island) *Maldives *Newfoundland, Canada *Norway *Philippines *St. Helena *Svalbard, Norway *Tunisia Teh Pwnage55 (Controlled by 123xyz8) *Bahrain *Kuwait *Oman *Qatar *Saudi Arabia *Ukraine (Chernobyl) *United Arab Emirates *Yemen Teran Marine (Controlled by Waterice Man) *Argentina *Arizona, USA *Austria *Bolivia *Brazil *Burkina Faso *Colombia *Cuba *Ecuador *Fiji *French Guiana *Germany *Guatemala *Guyana *Hawaii, USA *Idaho, USA *Japan *Mali *Malta *Mexico (all but Yucatan peninsula) *Michigan, USA *Nevada, USA *Paraguay *Peru *Russia (all but Kamchatka peninsula and Caucasus region) *Suriname *Uruguay *Utah, USA *Venezuela Volcano1qaz *Nebraska (5%?) Waterice Man *Andorra *Belgium *Bikini Atoll, Marshall Islands *Chile *Delaware, USA *Estonia *Falkland Islands, UK OT *France *Illinois, USA *India (southern) *Indiana, USA *Iowa, USA *Kentucky, USA *Luxembourg *Maryland, USA *Mauritania *Minnesota, USA *Missouri, USA *Monaco *Morocco *Netherlands *New Jersey, USA *New York, USA *Ohio, USA *Panama *Pennsylvania, USA *Portugal *Senegal *South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands, UK OT *Spain *Sri Lanka *Switzerland *Tonga *Tuvalu *United Kingdom *Vanuatu *Virginia, USA *Washington, District of Columbia, USA *West Virginia, USA *Western Sahara *Wisconsin, USA World Map Click on the map below to view the current CYOC world map, as of August 12. Please note, this map does not display all nations. If you would like your nation added, leave a comment on this page or on Porsche102's user page. This is a gallery of any other CYOC-related maps which may provide greater detail than the one above. Gliese 581g.PNG|Division of Gliese 518g Category:CYOC Category:Land Lists